


In the Hours Before

by writermegs17



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-13 22:13:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11769453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writermegs17/pseuds/writermegs17
Summary: Barry sneaks into the loft to see Iris on the eve of the wedding, even though he promised himself he wouldn't see her before the ceremony.





	In the Hours Before

**Author's Note:**

> Pre-Wedding West-Allen fluff because I need my babies married ASAP! <3 Enjoy!

It’s 11 PM and Iris lies in bed unable to sleep because in just a little over 16 hours, she will be Mrs. Iris West-Allen. She toys with the engagement ring on her finger and wonders if Barry just as restless as she is. You see, her fiancé, the semi old fashion groom he is, insists on not seeing her in the hours before the wedding in order to make its first moment that much more special. She loves how giddy he is about the wedding, like a child on Christmas morning, bursting with anticipation. If you had just met him you would never expect the nightmares that she hopes aren’t haunting him in his sleep. He’s too wonderful to be awoken with fear on the night before the happiest day of his life.

 

Meanwhile, Barry is trying to sleep on Cisco’s couch, something he has ever quite been good at doing. So, instead of sleeping, he lies awake wondering for the millionth time, what Iris is doing? Is she asleep, or is she doing the same thing he’s doing, lying awake thinking about the one person life can’t be without. Barry is lost in thoughts, thoughts that are filled with nervousness and happiness for what’s to come in a little over 16 hours. 16 practically never-ending hours.  Unable to stop the restless feeling that has been plaguing him, for what must be the 10th time that night, he decides to look over the vows he has written for the ceremony.

 _To always keep you safe, and to never let you sleep alone._ He reads.   And then it hits him that Iris is sleeping alone right now. ‘I know I’m the one who made the rules, but if I could just make sure that she is peacefully asleep’ he thinks, and before he knows it, Barry finds himself having sped into the loft, standing at the edge of their bed, marveling at how beautiful his fiancée looks when she is asleep. Without thinking, he lays down on his side of the bed and wraps an arm around her.

“Barry?” Iris whispers.

“Hi.” Barry replies, pressing a feather soft kissed to the top of Iris’s forehead

“Baby, what are you doing here? You said you didn’t want to see me before the- “  
“I know, I couldn’t sleep.”  
“Neither could I.”

“I missed you.”

“I missed you too.”  
“And I- “  
“What?”

“Nothing.  I can’t tell you.”  
Iris looks at her fiancé, her brown eyes big and warm. “Baby, I’m going to be your wife tomorrow, you can tell me anything, you know that.”  
 At the word wife, Barry feels his cheeks turning pink. “I was going over my vows… again, and I remembered that I wrote that I would never let you sleep alone again, and I kind of wanted to start tonight.”

Iris smiles. “Barry Allen, you are impossibly sweet. But how did you get here, you made Cisco take your car keys so that you wouldn’t break the rules and try to see me.”

Barry gives Iris a bashful smile. “I ran here.”

“Honey, I can’t believe you did that for me.”

“Everything I do is for you, remember?”

“I love you. Now, tell me why you couldn’t sleep, and I’ll tell you why I couldn’t.”  
“I’m nervous, you know, about the wedding.”  
“Bear, there’s no need to be nervous.  I want to marry you more than I’ve ever wanted anything in this world.”  
“I know that, but I just want everything to be perfect. What if I drop the ring, or my bowtie’s crooked, or I step on your dress or- “

 Iris cups Barry’s cheek. “Barry, look at me. It _will_ be perfect. As long as we make it to I do, nothing else matters, okay?”  
“Really? You don’t care if I mess something up?”  
“No, I don’t. I love you too much to care about that. I just want to be your wife, that’s all I want.”  
“Okay, but we’re still eating cake, lots of cake.”  
“And I’m still smashing that cake in your face.”  
Barry smiles. “I look forward to it.”

“Hey, we’re getting married today. It’s midnight.”

“Happy wedding day, Iris.”  
“You too, Bear. Guess what?”  
“What?”  
“I get to become Iris West- Allen today.”

“Finally.”

“Tell me, love, how long have you been waiting for this day.”

Barry beams. “Probably since the day that I met you.”

“Yeah, me too.”  
“I love you, Iris.”  
“I love you too, Barry.” Iris says, kissing him softly on the lips.

“Why do I feel like that was a goodnight kiss?”  Barry wonders when they come up for air several moments later  
 Iris giggles, smiling “Because, it was, you need to go back to Cisco’s and get some sleep.”

Barry frowns. “Can’t I sleep here, keep you safe?”

Iris playfully shakes her head. “No, you don’t want to see me before the ceremony, remember?”  
“Right.”

“Nice try.”  
“One more kiss, please? So, I can spend this sleepless night dreaming of it.

“You’re too much, but I can’t ever say no to you, especially since we’re getting married today.” Iris replies, giving Barry a quick peck on the lips.

“That kiss wasn’t nearly long enough.”  
“I know.  I did that on purpose.  I’m saving one for the next time I get to kiss you, when the minister says that you can kiss the bride.”  
“I suppose that’s fair.”  
“I love you, now get some sleep.  I definitely don’t want you falling asleep during the ceremony.”

“I won’t, because I’m pretty sure I’ll be too busy staring at how much of a beautiful bride you make.”  
“Enough of the sweet talk, Bartholomew, it’s not working, get some sleep.”

“Goodnight Iris, don’t stay up too late, okay? My bride needs her beauty sleep or she’ll be grumpy in the morning.”  
“Goodnight Barry, your stalling, I can tell.”

“Well, I’ll see you at the altar, babe.”

Iris smiles softly “Can’t wait, I’ll be the one in white.”  
Barry takes one last look at Iris before speeding out the loft.  He can’t believe he gets to marry the woman of his dreams today.  Breaking his rules was more than worth it.


End file.
